Someone Else Who Sees
by WolfoftheMoonStorm
Summary: When the two of them walked into a new hallway or classroom, words would stutter and motions would stop; teetering on expectant silence until one person's eyes widened ever so slightly in realization and the regular buzz continued, if not in scattered, quieter tones. The duo were like the oblivious rulers of the school, with everyone already wound around their fingers. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Maybe it was the way they stood slightly closer than normal friends would, completely oblivious to their own proximity in the midst of their quiet conversation. Maybe it was the way their eyes gleamed with simple recognition, comfort, in the opposite presence so obviously familiar to them. Or perhaps the way their gaze would linger interlocked when they glanced up from the book in front of them. The way the blue-eyed boy's hand paused to prolong the contact when their fingers brushed together. Or when a light dust of happy red lit briefly in the cheeks of the girl with the amethyst eyes.

You were new to this school- Casper High. You remember the laughter you had been unable to contain when you read the words in bold font at the top of the enrollment form. What a perfect name for a school in a town haunted by ghosts. Moving had been an unwelcome change in your life; unwanted and unneeded. _So you weren't very popular,_ you had argued, _so you didn't have friends. _You were still content with your life. _An observer,_ you called yourself. One who watches the lives of others in fascination. _It was so much more entertaining, _you claimed, _a real life movie- just so much better._ You favorite book written in high definition colors. The whispered movements that spoke of years and memories and dreams and _life _that no mere recreation could ever hope to obtain.

And what you saw in front of you now was the pinnacle of that.

You wondered briefly, if the people of this school even noticed their own actions. They parted for the blue-eyed boy and the amethyst-eyed girl like they were the King and Queen walking among the common folk. Their eager eyes turning to watch the two of them like faithful puppies eager for their master's loving words. When the two of them walked into a new hallway or classroom, words would stutter and motions would stop; teetering on expectant silence until one person's eyes widened ever so slightly in realization and the regular buzz continued, if not in scattered, quieter tones. The duo were like the oblivious rulers of the school, with everyone already wound around their fingers.

It didn't take you long to turn to the nearest student and ask for their names.

_Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson._

The pairing had a nice ring to it, and your inner observer had you bowing to the same rhythms as the rest of the school by the next day. The difference was you watched longer, with a keener, more practiced eye. But for all your expertise, you could not quite place your finger on something that you _knew_ was so vital to this puzzle. A book without a plot. A joke without a punch line. A movie with no script. A body with no soul.

You knew it wasn't the _secret_ that the two of them kept. Something that had not taken your sharp mind long to piece together. No, it wasn't _that_, but something else. Something that had Fate's hidden hands playing in to it, turning their paths ever so carefully it was almost unnoticeable. You knew it wasn't Danny's so-called 'cluelessness', since it was painfully obvious he was anything but; nor was it Sam's hesitant obliviousness that muddled the beautiful cord missing from this song of life. It was something just behind your grasp of understanding. Something that your instinct told you could only be seen from the _inside_.

And it was on the day when your carefully masked watch cracked into a thoughtful look of puzzled interest, that someone- who you would later realize had been watching for _far _longer- came to your rescue.

You recognized your accidental savior within moments of the greeting. Tucker Foley, the third member of the trio you had become so fond of. And maybe it was the knowing glint in his eyes, or the way his raised eyebrow encouraged your curiosity, but you asked. Asked about the missing puzzle piece.

"Do they even know it?" You voiced, tilting your head ever so slightly towards the two who were in the midst of yet another of their secret conversations. You thought you had spoken low enough for Danny's keen ears to miss, but his slightly narrowed eyes and interested look came to land on you and Tucker. You remained silent, pretending to ignore his brief gaze, but a silent breath of relief escaped you when his eyes turned back to Sam.

"No." Tucker's thoughtful voice answered you, a smile weaving into his tone. "And yes."

You could only blink in confusion, your normally keen eyes muddled. A bit of frustration seeped through you like cotton. You _wanted _to know. But the pleasure of a true challenge, of a story so amazing only those who were part of it could truly experience it, outweighed the cons of ignorance.

"They are together, they just don't know it yet." Tucker continued simply, almost as though he was expecting you to understand.

And you did. The picture burning itself clear the moment you truly saw. The two of them had never _truly _been anything but themselves. Together. Like both halves of the same puzzle piece. Your observant-trained mind compared it to what you saw as something that a less than average author would describe as "soul-mates". You snorted disdainfully at the very notion. A great writer would never even attempt to describe their complex interactions. It would be left simply in the words they said and the actions they made. The truly perceptive would read the words and see something that was so much more. Something that even the universe itself could not phrase. Something that was like matter. It could not be created nor destroyed. It just _was_. It existed. And that was that.

And then your savior bid you an unsaid good-bye and left to join the duo of your interest. A mixture of respect and envy filled you as you watched him take his privileged place in the greatest story you had even seen. But such emotions were things you had felt before, and you traded them out for awe.

With a triumphant grin, you turned to leave for your next class, when Danny's voice- which did not escape your notice was purposefully louder than normal- reached your ears.

"Who was that, Tuck?"

So you turned around, and met his blue gaze. The look in his eyes told you that he _knew_. He knew just from the glint in your own eyes that you had just solved the hardest mystery you had ever come across, and that you were eager to see what would happen now. The flicker of curiosity in his eyes told you that he, too, wanted to know, but recognized that a word of it would never escape your lips.

But what else you saw was more than that.

"Oh, the new kid." You heard Tucker answer.

You saw an invitation in his eyes. An understanding that you were one of the select few privileged enough to share the secret knowledge that followed that trio like a moth to a flame. And he was willing to let you _inside_. To let you finally have a taste of the stories that fascinated you so.

A brush of indecision pulsed through your veins, invisible lines waiting for you to cross them on all sides of you. This was a chance you would never again receive, but to take it, you would have to leave the quiet observer you had been for so long behind.

But the sight of the two you had watched for so long standing just like they always did, with the light of welcome in their eyes, finally pushed you towards your decision.

This was one story you couldn't bear to miss.

So you crossed the invisible line that took you closer to the mysterious trio, and introduced yourself.

_I'm someone else who sees._


End file.
